“En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado
by cammylopez
Summary: SPOILERS SEASON 14,Luego de estar mucho tiempo separados, Luka y Abby se reencuentran, Abby ha vuelto a los viejos vicios y vive las consecuencias de esto. Luka a traído a su hermano, Niko, a Chicago lo que trae nuevas complicaciones a LukaAbby.
1. Tiempo Perdido

Tema: ER

Personajes: Abby - Luka - Joe - Niko - Neela - Pratt

Resumen: Luego de estar mucho tiempo separados, Luka y Abby se reencuentran, Abby ha vuelto a beber y vive las consecuencias de esto (durmió con Kevin Moretti) y Luka a traído a su hermano, Niko a Chicago.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la cadena NBC, WB studios, John Wells y Amblin Entertainment.

Spoilers: Primeros capítulos de la temporada 14 (hasta 14.09 "Blackout")

**"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado"**

**© 2007, By: Cammy.L**

**Capítulo I**

A la mañana siguiente, Abby se levantó tarde. Luka ya no estaba en la cama y eran las 11.40

Desorientada, se levantó y fue a la habitación de Joe, que estaba jugando en su cuna, con el libro que le habia dado su padre.

Acarició su cabeza, recordando lo mucho que le costó traerlo al mundo y lograr que su primer año de vida fuera el mejor.

Se volteó, para ir a desayunar y vió la mancha que había dejado la noche anterior en la alfombra, nunca pensó que la mancha de vodka quedaría tan marcada.

Se puso de rodillas sobre el piso y empezó a enrollar la alfombra. En eso, llega Luka.

"Buenos Días"- y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta - "¿Que haces?"

Abby sorpendida de que la encontrara justo en ese momento se volteó inmediatamente

"Emm, estoy sacando la alfombra, ya esta muy sucia.. y creo que Joe sufre de alergias"

"Aww, bueno, Niko y yo vamos a pasear por la ciudad hoy, espero no te importe"

"No para nada, vayan... si quieres lleva a Joe también"- Contestó sin mayor interés

"Si, lo llevaré. Te llamaré cuando volvamos"

Luka se acercó a la cuna y recogió a su hijo. Notó que un cambio extraño en Abby desde la ultima vez que se vieron, pero prefirió no mencionar nada.

"Puede ser por el tiempo que hemos estado lejos" pensó.

Una vez que Luka y el bebé salieron, Abby fue a ducharse. No podía dejar de pensar en el error que había cometido esa noche al ir a esa fiesta, al coquetear con el Kevin y haber dejado a su pequeño con una chica que no tenía mas de 20 años. Como había violado el compromiso que habían hecho el día de su matrimonio.

_Luka: If there was ever anything that was not rushed into, it's you and me promising to be together forever_

"¿en que estaba pensando?" Una vez mas las lágrimas recorrieron sus ojos, como ese día caluroso en el aeropuerto.

No podía dejar de cuestionarse, ni de quien era la culpa. Obviamente era suya, mas de Luka también por haberla dejado sola todo ese tiempo.

Salió de la ducha con los ojos hinchados. Se miró al espejo y pensaba en lo sucia que se sentía, como si Luka fuera a notar en su cuerpo lo que había hecho.

Ordenó un poco el desastre que habían dejado Niko y Luka la noche anterior. Las maletas todavía estaban en el living, las latas de bebida y el álbum de fotos que estuvieron viendo, sobre la mesa.

Y por ultimo, terminó de beber lo que quedaba de vodka.

Se sintió mareada y estaba tarde para su turno en el hospital, así que decidió irse en metro al hospital.

"Dra. Lockhart, su turno comenzaba hace dos horas" dijo Moretti fríamente.

Abby siguió caminando indiferente a su locker, pero Moretti la siguió. Necesitaba conversar sobre lo sucedido esa noche.

"Abby, yo..."

"No, no me digas nada..."

"Pero quiero aclarar las cosas, aclararte lo que sucedió ese día"

"No, no lo creo... olvidémonos de eso, no tiene por que saberlo Luka ni nadie."

Abby salió de la sala aguantándose la repulsión que le causaba recordar esa noche.

¿Como podía ser que esto le estuviera pasando a ella?

Continuó su turno, trabajando con Neela y Pratt con un paciente con un paro cardiaco.

"Hora del deceso: 17:38" Dijo Abby una voz que mostraba su frustración al no poder salvar al paciente.

"No te preocupes, no había forma de salvarlo…. Emm... Abby, como está todo en casa, te he notado un poco extraña... ¿está todo bien con Luka?" le preguntó Neela, tratando de comprender que era lo estaba sucediendo con ella, porque ya había notado un cambio, incluso antes de que llegara Luka. deterioro

"Nada, un poco de estrés, creo... No he dejado de trabajar desde que Luka viajó"

Pratt preocupado le preguntó si no sería mejor que se tomara unas vacaciones.

"habla con Moretti"

Abby se rió insustancialmente, Le pareció como que ya todos sabían lo que le sucedía y que le preguntaban eso solo por atormentarla.

"Vuelvo en un segundo" Abrió las dos puertas de trauma 1 y salió al pasillo.

Pratt y Neela se quedaron extrañados de la reacción de Abby.

"No nos preocupemos, es normal, no debe ser fácil criar un niño y trabajar al mismo tiempo"

"Si..." pero esto no convencía a Neela - "Me voy a casa, ya he terminado aquí"

Solo quería volver a como estaban las cosas hace 6 meses atrás: felices, recién casados, más tiempo para estar juntos y criar a su hijo, su luna de miel.

Salió precipitada del hospital y cruzó a Ike's. Primero se fijó que no hubiera nadie que la conociera en el interior del bar y se sentó.

"Vodka Tonic, por favor"

Las manos le temblaban por la falta de algo que la reconfortara. Tomó un solo trago y sintió que todo pasaba... que ya no tenía de que preocuparse.

Recordó en ese momento a la doctora Coburn y su intento de ayudarla a dejar de tomar y que fuera a las meetings de AA nuevamente.

Ya la había tratado de ayudar antes: cuando no estaba segura de si tener a Joe o no...

"pero claro como habia terminado eso, con una histerectomía..." pensó.

Se sentía miserable, ya no tenía razón de vivir, ni su propio hijo la podría salvar de ese oscuro camino.

-------------------------------

Luka y su hermano pasaron la tarde en una cancha de softball, recordando los años que vivieron en Croacia juntos.habían pasado muchos años desde que compartían tanto tiempo.

Mientras Miko jugaba con Joe, le preguntó a su hermano "¿Y como han estado las cosas con Abby? Recuerdo que cuandoestabamos en casa, estaba un poco alterada por telefono"

"Bien espero, la verdad es que las cosas no han estado como lo esperaba, creo que le afectó el hecho de que estuvieramos separados por tanto tiempo y no sé, no es la Abby que dejé aquí..."

Miró con preocupación la carita de su hijo, y la cicatriz que dejó su caída en el parque unas semanas atrás.

"Me abría gustado estar con ellos cuando le sucedió esto a Joe" acarició su frente con su mano y luego lo besó.

"Vamos a casa, hijo"

En el camino, Luka recordó como vio a Abby la otra noche: Cuando abrió la puerta y vio lo distinta que estaba de cuando se vieron esa mañana en el hospital.

"probablemente sea bueno que estemos solos un momento" pensó.

Cogió su teléfono y llamó.

"Neela¿te importaría recibir a mi hermano Niko y a Joe por tan solo unas horas?... ok, gracias. Nos vemos en 5 minutos"

-------------------------------

El turno de Abby pareció mas corto de lo normal, probablemente el alcohol en sus venas la hizo sentir mas relajada.

Moretti le había dejado todo el papeleo para ese turno, así que se le hizo más fácil sobrevivir. No estaba de ánimo para escuchar las quejas y problemas de los demás, le bastaba con los suyos.

No le sorprendió no haber recibido la llamada de Luka,

"Cual sería la diferencia si por 6 meses fui yo la que lo llame la mayoría de las veces"

Llegó a casa, dos horas después de lo que había esperado si no se le hubiera pasado el tren por haberse quedado dormida.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un aroma a rosas y una vela roja con un corazón, la que Luka le había traído de Croacia, sobre la mesa.

"Qué?" Abby se sorprendió y a la vez se sentía confundida.

"Oh, no pensé que llegarías tan tarde... ya casi no nos queda tiempo"

"¿tiempo para que?"

"Para cenar, Joe y Niko están en casa de Neela, vuelven en 1 hora más"

Los ojos de Abby brillaban más de lo normal y Luka lo pudo notar: podía sentir que no había cambiado nada en su interior, lo que sentía por el, su Abby apasionada; sino que solo ese "escudo" que tenía Abby se había endurecido durante el tiempo que se distanciaron.

Cenaron unas langostas que el mismo Luka había cocinado para ellos dos... solos... por fin.

Fue una cena serena, ya que Abby no tenía mucho de que hablar y parecía que Luka también estaba un poco incómodo por la mesura de su mujer.

"Y.. ¿por que se demoraron tanto en venir? - Finalmente dijo Abby, con seriedad.

"Mi padre estaba complicado, no sabía como cuidarse y nosotros lo ayudamos un poco para que estuviera mas cómodo"

"Pero¿porque vinieron los dos, si se supone que tu padre necesita ayuda?"

"No quiso que nos quedáramos" - Dijo Luka bajando la cabeza -

"En caso de que... mmm... fallezca, no quería que nosotros estuviéramos"

"Humm, entiendo..."

Abby comenzó a bostezar, la mezcla de alcohol más las horas de trabajo la tenían agotada.

"Abby, ve a dormir, yo iré en un momento"

Besó su frente antes de dejarla ir y comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa.

Desde la llegada de Luka, no habían dormido tan juntos. Se abrazaron toda la noche y pareció como que esos meses separados se desvanecieron. Solo eran ellos dos, sin inquietudes.

-------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron con un rayo de luz que entraba por sus ventanas y a lo lejos el sonido de la televisión.

"¿Tienes turno hoy?" le preguntó Luka y la abrazó contra su pecho.

"No ¿y tú?" - Dijo Abby y luego lo besó.

"No, hasta el lunes... quedémonos aquí entonces"

Estuvieron en su cama, conversando, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había sucedido e ese tiempo, claro que sin contar los traspiés de Abby.

"¿Y como es el nuevo jefe?" - le preguntó Luka

"¿Por que lo preguntas?"- receló Abby, pensando que Luka podía saber algo, pero trató de no levantar sospechas.- "es un tipo normal... no es brillante, ni un idiota"

Con esto Abby se levantó y fue a la ducha, para evitar que le preguntara más cosas y viera lo mucho que le molestaba hablar de Kevin.

"Claro..."- pensó - "Creí que iba a pasar todo, pero como le digo a Luka ahora que lo engañé"

Las lágrimas corrieron nuevamente por sus ojos, que se mezclaban con el tibio chorro de agua, pero fueron interrumpidas por la voz de su esposo.

"Abby ¿que te parece si llevamos a Joe al parque?... estará mejor cuidado si va con nosotros"

Abby contestó abruptamente con un si, para evitar que Luka notara sus sollozos.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Abby hizo una llamada.

"He... Aló... si, soy yo... me preguntaba si nos podríamos ver esta noche... si, OK... nos vemos"

-------------------------------

Abby y Luka iban de la mano por el parque, mientras Niko jugaba con Joe en la arena.

"No había traído a Joe desde aquel día...No me imagino que hubiera hecho si le hubiera pasado algo"- Dijo Abby mientras se sentaban en una banca para ver con más a tención a su hijo.

"¿Es eso lo que te tiene inquietada?... ¿que le pueda suceder algo?"

"¿inquietada? no, ya no... su resonancia magnética salió bien-" Y Luka intervino nuevamente.

"-No me refiero a eso" - Dijo Luka mirándola a los ojos.- "Dime que es lo que sucede¿que ha cambiado entre nosotros¿Sucedió algo que no sé?"

Abby pensó en decirle que sucedía pero le dio miedo que no la perdonara y se sintiera traicionado, no quería romperle el corazón.

"No, no ha pasado nada... solo que... estoy cansada, no han sido los días más relajados de mi vida" - Dijo con una fingida mueca. -"Creo que debo tomar unas vacaciones"

"Si, te harían bien y a Joe también"- La abrazó como de costumbre y besó su faz.

El remordimiento que sentía en su corazón por mentirle y omitir asuntos, la hacía sentirse aún más arrepentida, pero no sabía como decírselo.

Luka sintió también que no estaba siendo sincera, pero siguió abrazándola, no la quería soltar.

-------------------------------

Esa noche Abby fue a un departamento, estaba ubicado en el centro de Chicago. Elegante, para ser de un médico.

Tocó el timbre tres veces, pero nadie contestó. Ya cuando se estaba yendo, se abrió la puerta.

"Abby, pasa. Te estaba esperando, discúlpame por la demora"

NOTA:

_Por favor, hagan reviews! Me gustaría que comentaran y criticaran si es necesario, para saber que piensan! Gracias, Besos! _


	2. Luka Necesito Ayuda

SPOILER: Agregue entremedio del fic, una escena de "300 patients" pero con mis propias palabras y voy a cambiar algunas cosas, ok? )

COMENTARIO: Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero ahora que me inspiré xD me demoraré menos.

_Anteriormente: _

_Esa noche Abby fue a un departamento, estaba ubicado en el centro de Chicago. Elegante, para ser de un médico. _

_Tocó el timbre tres veces, pero nadie contestó. Ya cuando se estaba yendo, se abrió la puerta. _

_"Abby, pasa. Te estaba esperando, discúlpame por la demora" _

**Capítulo II: Luka, necesito ayuda **

Al abrirse la puerta se encontró con el grupo de rehabilitación. El mismo grupo que se reunían en el departamento de la doctora Janet Coburn hace unos años atrás.

"únete al grupo, no esperaba que llegarás" le dijo Janet, ya que se habían comprometido para que participara de las reuniones, pero hasta ahora, no había aparecido.

Abby entro al departamento con cautela, no sabia que esperar de esa reunión,

"ya las cosas habían cambiado en mi vida" dijo "Creí que lo tenía todo bajo control"

"Abby, tu vienes aquí porque crees que lo necesitas o por simplemente asistir?"- Le pregunto uno de los participantes, un hombre que al parecer ya la conocía desde las reuniones anteriores.

"Yo,… yo solo no quiero herir a mi hijo" dijo, no realmente convencida de lo que hacía allí.

A las 18.30 Abby miró su reloj "Oh, debía estar en casa hace media hora!"

Se levantó apresuradamente de la silla y avanzó hacia la puerta. Luego se devolvió y agradeció a Janet por la invitación.

"Esperamos que vuelvas pronto" le dijo el hombre.

Con esto, Abby les expresó una ligera sonrisa y se marchó.

-------------------------------

Al regresar a casa, Abby se encontró con Luka, sentado en el suelo con Joe viendo televisión.

"Hola¿como te fue?" le preguntó con una sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

"Bien, fue un turno tranquilo…" Abby no le había dicho donde fue, por lo que hacía creer a Luka que estaba en el hospital.

Luka se puso serio y miro fijamente a Abby hasta que se sentó en el sofá.

"Abby, yo... yo estaba pensando… ya que, mi padre está tan enfermo… y creo que… bueno, no le queda mucho de vida, pensé que sería bueno, viajar a verlo, todos juntos ahora… para que conozca a Joe y a la extraordinaria mujer que tengo por esposa. ¿Qué dices?"

"Luka, yo creo…." Hizo una pequeña pausa para reflexionar sobre lo que iba a decir "yo creo que si, que sería una buena idea"

"¿Si¿Lo crees¡Me alegro tanto!" La abrazó y besó su cuello delicadamente y luego le dijo "Y así podríamos aprovechar de pasar nuestra luna de miel en Croacia"

"luna de miel…" Dijo Abby con una mueca, que expresaba lo interesada que estaba en la idea y los besos que le daba en su cuello Luka.

"medeni mjesec" contesto Luka en croata

Rieron los dos juntos un rato más y luego Abby llevó a Joe a dormir.

Abby se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta a mirar a su marido, por un momento pensó que seria posible contarle todas esas cosas de las que estaba avergonzada, pero luego se retracto, el miedo que tenia de que la odiara, o peor, que la separara de su hijo, la hacia recapacitar por unos segundos.

Luka sintió cuando Abby salio de la habitación, pudo notar en su silencio la intranquilidad que tenia, sin decir una sola palabra el ya sabia que algo andaba mal, desde ese día que Joe se hirió, desde ese día las llamadas no eran las mismas, la voz y su mirada no era la misma, de repente ni sabia donde estaba, tanto así que dudaba si ella lo amaba tanto como antes.

-------------------------------

Unos días después, Luka ya tenía todos los planes listos para el viaje.

Su hermano se había marchado a acomodar la casa para ellos y ayudar a su padre.

A Abby esto no le favorecía mucho ya que no iba a poder ir a las reuniones de AA y tenía miedo de que eso la hiciera caer nuevamente en el alcohol, pero el hecho de estar con su familia y tener que mantenerse en buena postura frente a la familia y amigos de Luka, probablemente ya ayudaría a resistirse.

"Ya compré los pasajes y hable con mi padre… Son para este fin de semana"

"Ah que bien… ahora tengo que ir a hablar con la administración…."

Luka la interrumpió "ya hablé con Anspaugh, tienes hasta un mes, te cubrirán ellos, no te preocupes."

Abby dudo por un segundo lo que le estaba diciendo, un mes parecía una eternidad lejos de casa, lejos del trabajo… y también porque esa era su oportunidad de ir a beber un poco.

"Ahh… entonces, iré a buscar a Neela" le dijo tratando de evitar preguntas "A ver si ella se puede ocupar de la casa mientras no estamos"

Beso la cabeza de su hijo y le sonrió a su marido antes de salir, pero al voltearse su expresión cambio a una de angustia.

Luka llevaba en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, lo traslado hasta su habitación y ahí se durmió con su padre.

Lo observo por unos minutos, sin saber que hacer, habían pasado meses desde que no lo cuidaba, lo extrañaba tanto y ahora, ahí estaba junto a el.

Y ahora lo único que quería era cuidarlo junto a su querida esposa.

Con mucho cuidado, Abby abrió la puerta del departamento de Neela y se encontró con el típico desastre de un soltero viviendo solo: pilas de cartas acumuladas, revistas y diarios, botellas vacías, etc.

Sacó una de las botellas de vino que escondía detrás del refrigerador y la destapó. La miró por un momento, tratando de recapacitar, pero no pudo… el daño ya estaba hecho: había destruido completamente la transparencia que existía entre Luka y ella; la desesperación que sentía era mayor que antes y no pudo contenerse.

En menos de una hora la botella estaba vacía y Abby estaba rendida en el sofá.

-------------------------------

Abby llegó unas horas mas tarde a casa, Luka estaba con Joe en el suelo jugando.

Se sentó en el sillón junto a ellos, y acarició el cuello de Luka, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que había sentido su piel, caliente y el olor de su perfume, llevaban semanas sin tocarse, sin realmente sentir lo que era el amor.

Luego se sentó en el suelo y acarició a Joe. Luka solo la miraba sin saber que sucedía.

Abby tomó su brazo y trató de decir unas palabras, pero no salieron de su boca…

Unos segundos después y con amargas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos le dijo "Luka, necesito ayuda"

Luka solamente la siguió observando y tomó su mano… apretó su mano como ese día en que nació Joe y sintió que sabía lo que venía, ya lo había sospechado.

-------------------------------

_Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, esta cortito, pero voy a seguir arreglandolo, porfavor, hagan reviews diganme lo que opinan para seguir escribiendo, ok? gracias!_


	3. Casa Sin Hogar

_Anteriormente: _

_Le dijo "Luka, necesito ayuda"_

_Él solamente la siguió observando y tomó su mano… apretó su mano como ese día en que nació Joe y sintió que sabía lo que venía, ya lo había sospechado. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo III: Casa sin Hogar_**

Luka no podía creer lo que había hecho Abby, aunque ya había tenido indicios de tal situación.

Como fue que esa mujer, que el reconocía por su fuerza y que había llevado su enfermedad tan bien hasta ahora, se había convertido en una mentirosa, una adultera, algo que él por sus creencias católicas y lo que había vivido hasta el día de hoy, no toleraría.

No fue hasta que estuvo con sus maletas sobre el auto cuando se dio cuenta de que la había desalojado.

Cuando tuvo sus maletas sobre el auto, besó a su esposa superficialmente, pero pudo sentir el sabor de sus lágrimas que secó con sus dedos antes de despedirse.

Esperó unos minutos, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su oscura cabellera y corrían a sus labios que trataron de formular unas últimas palabras.

Luka respiró profundamente mientras la vio alejarse. A pesar de lo mucho que la amaba, su hijo no podía crecer viendo a su madre así.

No solo había dejado a su hijo al cuidado del una persona inexperta, sino que se arriesgo a caer nuevamente en esa enfermedad que la había asechado por años.

Aunque su "pequeña" aventura con Kevin, habría sido producto del alcohol, era lo que lo hería más.

Estuvo unos minutos en la lluvia, como esperando que su cuerpo reaccionara, pero no sucedió nada. En una hora debía salir camino a Croacia y no estaba seguro de si debía viajar o no ir.

Mientras tanto, su mujer avanzó unas cuadras, para parar cerca del hospital y llorar… llorar hasta no poder más.

"Como arruiné esto... mi familia, mi hijo… Luka… tantos años en esto, y destruirlo de un segundo a otro…"

Miles de pensamientos, la agobiaban y no segura de que hacer, se dirigió a aquel parque donde descansaba, aquel parque cerca del Lago Michigan que la tranquilizaba tanto, como ese día en que le dijo a Luka lo que quería para su vida: tener ese hijo.

Pensó durante horas todo lo que habían pasado, y que en realidad, esto había sido el colmo de sus boberías que en su corazón ella sabía no lo había cometido por una falta de amor…

"Luka me ama… " Se decía a sí misma

".. Y yo a él" y luego rompía en lagrimas.

En su cabeza nuevamente surgían esos momentos con su marido,

"No quiero que todo sea definido por esta situación en particular" le dijo hace exactamente un año atrás.

-"Podemos superar esto" - Cuando ni siquiera sabía que realmente su hijo estaba en el vientre de Abby.

"hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, aun así, eso no significa que no podamos estar juntos."

Había cometido probablemente, el error más grande de su vida… ni siquiera ella podría perdonarlo si hubiera sido de la otra manera.

Cuando ya se había calmado, retomó nuevamente su rumbo… bueno, a donde su auto la llevara, ya que todavía no sabía qué hacer… pensó por un momento volver a casa, pero Luka ya se habría ido, no tenía razones para volver.

Durmió en el auto. Su viaje terminó media hora después de alejarse del lago, la noche anterior, Cuando se situó en una calle cercana a su departamento.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, con el sonido del tren. El sol no alumbraba como los otros días, parecía que la lluvia no cesaría nunca, y aunque no hacía frio, sentía como si un viento la rodeara.

Luka y Joe ya habían partido, probablemente ya estarían en Croacia, pero no se atrevió a llamar, le tenía mucho miedo a la respuesta de Luka, aunque a pesar que después de todo lo sucedido, se mostró como siempre: como un caballero, claro que esta vez, tuvo que tomar el rol del protector, algo que ocurría solamente cuando consideraba que los que ama están en peligro.

A Luka parecía importarle poco lo que sucediera con Abby durante su viaje; en su interior la extrañaba, pero ante su familia mostraba una cara de tranquilidad, tan tranquila que fue le fue difícil notar a Niko lo que le sucedía.

Le explicó a su hermano que era porque debía trabajar.

Pero hasta donde él había escuchado Abby estaba anotada para el viaje, por lo que encontró que la situación además de extraña, tenía que ser por algo más que trabajo.

Bajaron las maletas a un camión más o menos antiguo, embarrado del color tierra claro de las calles de Zagreb, simplemente el lugar no había cambiado desde su niñez, y aunque hace un par de semanas ya había estado allí, ahora se dio cuenta de cosas que no había notado antes, como las flores de los balcones de esas antiguas casas al borde de la playa, y las paredes de piedra que rodeaban la ciudad que esta vez, parecía menos arcaicas y se tornaban de colores gracias a los grafitis que aunque no era una novedad en el sureste de Europa, en su tiempo no existían o probablemente no había visto.

Ya camino a Split, los bosques de hoja caduca, decoraban su viaje y fascinaban al pequeño Joe, mientras deseaba que su esposa hubiera estado allí para apreciarlo.

Las horas de viaje parecían acortarse cada vez más, hasta que a las 5 de la tarde, llegaron a la casa donde había crecido.

Casi nada había cambiado, pero los pequeños detalles parecían ver extraordinarios. Su casa, de un color blanco invierno, tenía tejas nuevas, que destacaban en medio de arboles con pocas hojas, dejando ver en el fondo el muelle que da al Mar Adriático, donde muchas veces pescó junto a su padre y hermano.

Al llegar, una mujer los recibió con mucho cariño. Parecía ser una mujer de no menos de 50 años, de cabellos oscuros, que a la luz daban la impresión de ser morados. Su piel tersa, era blanca como la arena que cubría las playas de Croacia, y tenía un gran parecido a su madre.

Resultaba ser la hermana de la Sra. Kovac, que desde el fallecimiento de esta había acompañado a Josip Kovac en su enfermedad.


End file.
